Oblivious
by capriciousparadox
Summary: The first time the Iwatobi swim club noticed bites on Haru's neck, they reached a shocking conclusion. And a well-judged one. (Cover art is not mine! Made by MegaBleachy on deviantArt.)
1. Oblivious

All four admit- the first time they saw it, it was really awkward.

The "four", of course, meaning Nagisa, Rei, Makoto, and Kou. The "it"? That was the problem.

It started as a normal swim practice. Kou had finished telling them the schedule for that meet's training, and the three aforementioned boys went to change into their swimsuits. Haru just stripped off his shirt and pants and jumped into the pool.

When Nagisa and the others came out, they found Kou staring strangely at the boy in the pool. Not like she did when she admired their muscles... This one was more confused.

That was the "it"- Haru's shoulders, collar, and nape of the neck were covered in bite marks. _Painful_ looking bite marks. _Sharp_ looking bite marks.

Haru was oblivious to them quickly huddling. There was silence, and then the four all talked at once.

"What the _hell_ -"

"Did he hurt himself or something-"

"Haru-chan's okay, right Mako-chan-"

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this-"

After a few seconds of rambling, Kou quieted them.

"Okay. He hasn't said anything, so he probably didn't hurt himself enough to worry us."

"But he's _Haru-chan._ He could be dying and we wouldn't know!" Nagisa cried.

"Haruka-senpai is _dying_?" Said the distressed voice of Rei. Makoto frowned at them both. "He's not dying. Haru is fine, and I'm _sure_ that he just… well, he… uhm, Kou, help me out."

"Shark." Kou said decisively. The three boys looked at her like she'd been possessed.

"…What do you mean, Kou?" Nagisa questioned. Rei, however, gasped.

" _Him?!_ But… I thought… _Him?!_ " Rei stumbled over his words in his surprise. Kou gazed evenly at him and nodded. Rei sputtered and fell silent. A look of realization dawned on Makoto's face, and soon after rose a blush.

"Uhh… Ha-haru is… wow. Oh, wow." After this he, too, didn't say anything.

Nagisa felt left out. "What do you guys _mean_? I don't understand." He pouted. The others just looked at him and shook their heads. Kou muttered "sharks" one more time then walked off. Rei pushed his glasses and attempted to look casual whilst beginning practice.

Nagisa pouted again. Makoto patted him sympathetically on the head and said "You're too young" before going to join the other two boys in the pool. Nagisa ran after them, wondering what the heck "shark" was code for.

* * *

The second time was only a few days after the old ones had faded- well, not completely, but enough for everyone to be used to them. The swim club was in the Dolphin store, where they got supplies for their club. Like always, Haru unbuttoned his shirt and tried to climb into the swim tank. He got it halfway off before Nagisa and Makoto noticed and stopped him. Makoto, upon seeing new bites, faltered for a second then quickly pulled down Haru's shirt to cover his torso again.

Nagisa saw them too, and in a moment of innocence, voiced his confusion.

"Haru-chan, why do you have bite marks all over? And why did the others say "shark" when they saw them?"

Kou overheard and put her face in her hands. Makoto and Haru froze.

Haru slowly turned to face Nagisa who was once again pouting.

"I really must go now." Haru said slowly, whilst his face turned a faint pink color.

"Eh?! Wait, Haru-chan-!" Nagisa called, but it was no use. Haru walked quickly outside and began to jog home.

* * *

"R-rin." Haru murmured.

"Hn?"

"You've got to stop… biting me. The other's notice at practice. It's getting a-awkward."

Rin grinned. "Why the hell do you think I mark you in the first place? I _want_ them to know. Now stop complaining."


	2. Shock and Coincidence

"A swimming tournament?"

Only a week or so after what Kou secretly thought of as "the incident", the scars- physical and emotional- were finally faded.

…Right in time for more. Ms. Amakata had seen a poster for a small tournament in the next town over, and decided that it was perfect as a practice for the team, in between major events.

"Yep! I think it'll be fun! Don't worry, I put you in for your regular events, and guess who I also saw on the rosters? Samezuka!" Ms. Amakata said cheerfully, unaware of the frozen moment of embarrassment that overtook Kou, Makoto, Rei, and especially Haru. Nagisa, also blissfully unaware, jumped up in excitement.

"Yay! We get to see Rin-chan again! And we get to swim again! Yay, yay!" Nagisa cried happily.

"Y-yeah…" Kou smiled awkwardly, discreetly glancing at Haru.

She, Rei, and Makoto had briefly discussed it before- it was starting to get old, tip-toeing around each other. It came as a huge shock, not only that Haru- well- _enjoyed_ that sort of thing, but that Rin was the one giving it. They had reason to be embarrassed. But still, Haru deserved them at least _trying_ to forget. So, while it was still a sore subject, those who knew the situation manned up and acted normal.

"Yeah, Nagisa, that'll be nice. Racing in a relay with everyone." Makoto nodded.

"Of course! And I can show off my new, perfect, beautiful form! I'm sure it'll impress you!" Rei exclaimed, pushing up his glasses.

Haru, for his part, only nodded. But that was all Haru ever did, really.

* * *

"Okay, it's official; I have the worst luck ever." Kou groaned. Rei nodded seriously.

The Iwatobi swim stood together in the lobby of their hotel. Tomorrow was the tournament; they'd driven over that afternoon and were staying the night at the hotel near the building they'd be swimming in. They had just checked in and began walking to their rooms when they saw a vending machine and paused to grab some waters.

While there, a familiar face had dropped by for something to drink as well. This is where Kou's "luck" came in.

There was _some_ sort of standoff going on between Haru and Rin, and honestly? Makoto felt like it was an invasion of privacy to even _look_ at the gazes they were sending to each other.

Nagisa was the first to fully snap out of it. "Rin-rin!" He cried. The nickname immediately caused Rin's eyes to snap from Haru to Nagisa, and the shark-toothed boy glared at the blonde.

"Nagisa, even 'Rin-chan' is better than Rin-rin." But even while saying this, Rin started to grin. "But it's nice to see you again, too- even though you guys seem to constantly crash our swim meets for no reason." (Kou cringed inwardly- most of those times of dropping by uninvited had been her idea.)

After a moment of pause, Makoto cleared his throat. "W-well, it's good to see you Rin, but we need to put our bags in our rooms. So, uh, Rei?"

Rei picked up one of the bags and shook his head vigorously. "We'd love to stay here and chat, but I read that a swimmer needs at least 9 hours of sleep the night before a race in order to fully function the next day. It's getting late, and we must wake up early, so we'd better be off."

"Eh? But, I wanna talk with Rin-chan!" Nagisa pouted as he was dragged off by Rei and Makoto.

Ms. Amakata had been doing some last minute details with the clerk, and arrived to see Kou standing silently, eyes darting between her brother and Haru. Sensing Kou wanted to escape, Ms. Amakata stepped in.

"Kou! Our room is ready, let's go on up!" The teacher smiled, interrupting the strange staring contest that had been going on. Kou looked at Ms. Amakata gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, brother, Haru, I'll see you tomorrow." Both boys gave Kou some form of "goodnight": Haru, a nod, and Rin, an actual "goodnight, sis."

After a second, Kou blurted "Don't k-keep him up to late Rin!" and ran upstairs, with a thoroughly confused Ms. Amakata trailing behind her.

Rin burst out laughing, whereas Haru blushed a nice shade of pink. "Wow, Haru, they really _did_ find out." The red-haired boy said gleefully.

"If they hadn't before, the fact that you were mentally undressing me that entire time would've given it away." Haru said back, rather snarky. Rin was surprised, but laughed again.

"Okay, true, but you have to admit, you did the same. We had mutual eye sex there."

Haru sighed. "Please don't put it like that." He said tiredly. Rin only grinned wider, showing an impressive set of sharp teeth.

"Kou was right, though, I can't keep you up too late tonight. We have places to be!" Rin chuckled.

"If you mark me up right before a race, where everyone can see it, I will _not_ be happy." Haru said seriously. Rin just smiled and turned to walk upstairs, motioning for Haru to follow him.

"Aren't you sharing a room with someone?" Haru asked curiously. Nagisa had claimed rooming with Haru, which left Rei and Makoto in the other.

Rin shrugged. "Yeah, Ai, but he went out with the rest of the team for dinner."

"And you didn't?"

"I had a feeling I should stay here. Looks like it was with good reason." Rin winked and opened the door to his hotel room. One side was neatly organized while the other had clothing and books scattered all over it.

Rin grimaced. "Sorry Ai's such a mess. But," here he looked at Haru with a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes, " _his_ bed isn't the one you need to think about."

Haru glanced back into the hallway. "Rin, it's a hotel, not my room. We shouldn't-"

That was as far as he got before Rin stepped towards him. Haru unconsciously stepped back. Even though Rin was only an inch above Haru, his intense personality made him seem much taller. Rin stepped forward again, and when Haru reached out behind himself, he felt it stop on the half-closed door. Rin noticed as well, and before Haru could react, pushed the door closed, leaving his hand on it to trap Haru between the door and Rin himself.

Rin leaned in slightly. Haru stared back, still slightly annoyed, but also accepting were this was going. Maybe even excited for it- not that he'd ever tell Rin that.

Rin paused a couple inches from Haru face. Before Haru could complain, Rin looked at him seriously.

"After the tournament, Samezuka's going to a training camp. I won't see you for a week."

Haru sighed. "We only have until your club gets back." Rin frowned. "Yeah, that's what I-"

"Rin."

"…What?"

"We only have till your club _gets back._ So hurry up." Rin grinned, realizing what Haru meant. "Fair enough."

"…Not too many bites this time."

"I know!"

* * *

"Honestly, what's Haru-chan doing? It's been, like, an _hour_!" Nagisa huffed, plopping down on Rei's bed. He was hanging out with Makoto and Rei, and had already eaten half their snacks and messed up the covers on Rei's side.

Makoto just smiled. "Haru's… preoccupied right now. We shouldn't bother him." _Especially if we don't want nightmares,_ Makoto thought.

Rei sniffed indignantly. "Right before a match, too. Haruka-senpai really must take better care of his body."

"Rin can do that for him." Said Makoto, who promptly shut his mouth and blushed. "Uh, I'm sorry, that just kind of slipped out… Um."

The other two boys looked at him: Rei in shock and Nagisa in confusion.

"Rin-chan? Why…" The blonde thought it over. Bites on Haru's body. Sharks. Awkwardness when mentioning Rin-chan. And now, Haru disappearing and Makoto mentioning Rin-chan accidentally.

"Wait… waaaaaait! Oh!" Nagisa cried out happily. "I think I got it! Oh my gosh, really? Haru-chaaaan!"

Rei groaned. Nagisa figuring it out was the _last_ thing they wanted, but it was too late now. "Uh, surprise?" Makoto said meekly.

Nagisa mouth formed a perfect "o". "Is that what you guys kept from me?" He said indignantly. "I'm a high schooler, you know! I can deal with this sorta stuff!"

"Yes, Nagisa-kun, but we weren't even supposed to know in the first place. We kept it quiet for Haruka-senpai's sake." Rei sighed.

Nagisa nodded. "True, true. With Rin-chan…" Nagisa mused. Rei and Makoto shared a glance. Before they could say anything, there was a vague _thump_ from the room above them.

Makoto paled. _You don't think…_ he mouthed to Rei. Rei mouthed back, _I don't want to think about it but yes, I think what you assume is correct._

The two looked at Nagisa.

"So, Nagisa, we should leave- I mean, go get dinner." Makoto smiled, slightly uncomfortably.

"Okay, Mako-chan, Rei-chan! Let's go!"

Rei sighed in relief. He didn't want to be under the room where unspeakable things were most likely happening.

"But still," Nagisa said thoughtfully, "I can't believe Rin-chan's… a vampire!"

Silence. Complete, shocked, silence. Then came two confused cries.

" _What?_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Ohmygods, sorry I took forever to update! My life was crazy, with family visiting and tests to take. Sorry!**

 **But anyway, the part two that was requested. I hope it was good! I had a ton of fun writing it. I wanted Nagisa to figure it out, but at the same time, I couldn't see him** _ **actually**_ **figuring it out or being told outright, so… this was born. A little strange, I know. It was quite a bit more suggestive this chapter, eh heh.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I might do a part three, but I don't really have any ideas for it, so… suggestions welcome?**

 **Also, apparently the official ship name for Rin and Haru is "sharkbait"?**


End file.
